


I've Been Playing With a Heart Like a Violin

by seotrashbins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Coming Out, Cussing, Insecurity, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, only a little bit though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seotrashbins/pseuds/seotrashbins
Summary: Hugs, kisses, meeting parents, falling in love...and realizing you’re dating the wrong guy. A story of how Changbin and Felix finally realized that they were more than just clingy best friends.(this summary sucks but it's my first fic and it would mean a lot if you gave it a shot!)
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is my first ever fic! I really hope that you enjoy it and please leave comments. I've already started writing the second chapter thank you<3 enjoy!  
> (PS: Story title is taken from Preacher Man by The Driver Era. It's a good song you should check it out!)

“Binnie! Hey! Hyuuuuuuung, wake up.”

Changbin cracked an eye open and reluctantly looked at his seat partner, “What do you want? We still have like 8 hours left. Why don’t you try to get some sleep?”

Felix stared at him incredulously. “You want me to sleep? At a time like this? You’re crazy!”

“What are you even talking about? We’ve visited your parents before, how is it any different this time?”

Changbin took Felix’s hesitation as an opportunity to get a good look at him. His soft brown hair was messy from being stuffed in his beanie for too long, there were subtle dark marks under his eyes, and he looked like he was about to vibrate out of his seat. He was startled from his observations by a hand slipping into his. Why was Felix so nervous? What was he thinking of? 

“I… Binnie I want to come out to my parents.”

Changbin snapped his eyes away from their intertwined hands to meet Felix’s nervous gaze. 

“Oh...Lixie I didn’t know. Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I was scared you weren’t going to want to come with me if you knew the real reason why.”

“Baby don’t say that! I will always come with you. I’m here for you, you know that right? I know it’s hard but you don’t have to doubt me. I support you and I’ll be there to make sure everything goes smoothly, okay?” He punctuated the question by squeezing the small hands caught in his slightly bigger ones. 

Felix sniffled and Changbin’s heart stopped. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I love you so much Binnie,” Felix looked up at him through watery eyes. “You mean so much to me. Thank you for not getting mad at me even though I lied to you.”

“Sweetheart...I could never get mad at you. You’re my best friend. I’ll stick with you forever...as long as you don’t hurt Gyu.”

Chuckling through his tears, Felix rested his head on his hyung’s shoulders. He felt lighter than he did when he stepped onto the plane. “Thank you hyungie. You know what? I think I might just sleep,” He was interrupted by a yawn. “Just a quick nap...”

He trailed off and Changbin snorted when he realized Felix had fallen asleep mid-sentence. “Sweet dreams, Lixie.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~

The second they stepped out of the taxi Changbin was practically punched in the face by the intense Australian heat. He immediately felt drained of any energy he had gained from his nap on the plane. He turned and opened his mouth to talk to Felix but stopped when he realized that Felix was no longer with him. He panicked for a moment before realizing that Felix was already rummaging through the trunk, frantically tossing everything onto the sidewalk. Afraid that Felix would end up hurting himself Changbin walked up next to him and put a hand on his arm in order to stop him from throwing out the next bag. 

“Hey, hey! What’s the rush? We’re already here.” 

Frustrated, Felix let his shoulders slump and he let out a long suffering sigh. “I know. I know. I just… I have no idea what they’re going to say! What if they think I’m kidding? What if- Oh my God! What if they kick me out? What am I going to do if they tell me they don’t love me anymore? I might have to back out on this plan. This is going to go so wr-”

“Shhh. You’re working yourself up baby. Take a few breaths, calm down a little. You are going to be fine. I’m here for you. I won’t let them say anything bad on the off-chance that they don’t agree. Come on, let’s take the bags into the house and go from there, okay?”

After running his fingers through his hair and doing a quick breathing exercise he nodded. “Okay, yeah. You’re right I’m probably just overreacting. Let’s just..let’s act completely normal and I’ll try and bring it up at dinner.”

“That sounds good. Here, let me take your bags for you.”

Felix handed over his bags, squared his shoulders, took a deep breath...and turned to face his childhood home.


	2. Home At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! Thank you to everyone that read the first chapter and a special thank you to those who left kudos! I hope you enjoy this chapter too~

Walking through the door was like being transported back in time. All the photos lining the walls, ranging from baby pictures to graduation pictures, brought back memories Felix treasured greatly. The one he treasured most? Well, that would have to be the one hanging at the very end of the hall, a picture consisting of him and Changbin taken two years ago, soaking wet and covered in sand. That was a great summer, the first time he brought Changbin home and was delighted to find out that his family loved the older man just as much as he did.

“Honey! Felix and Changbinnie are here!”

Those words were the only warning the boys received before being smothered into a hug by Felix’s mom, closely followed by his father.

“Mom, dad! How are you? I missed you so much! I brought you some stuff from our university’s store! I know you wanted something to remember me by when I’m not here so I though-”

“Lixie, relax. Let’s finish saying ‘hi’ first yea?”

“Oh..you’re right!” Embarrassed for getting so carried away Felix turned to give his parents another hug while apologizing for rambling.

Endeared by his muttered apologies and pink cheeks his father waved him off, “Ah, Felix. Don’t worry about it. We’re just glad to have you back home even if it’s for a little while! And you too Changbin! Can’t forget about our second son now, can we?”

Changbin chuckled and rubbed at his neck, “Mr. Lee you’re too kind. Thank you for always sharing your home with me.”

“Aw Changbinnie. How many times have we told you to call us mom and dad, huh? You’re our son too! Thank you for taking care of our Lixie. We know he can be a handful but-”

“Okay! Okay! Mom that’s enough,” Felix huffed. “We’re going to head to my room now to set our stuff down, yeah?”

“Oh, alright! Dinner should finish soon enough, we were in the middle of making your favorite dishes~....Oh! Honey! We left the stove on!” And with that Felix’s parents were scrambling down the hall and into the kitchen to avoid burning any of the food they were preparing. 

Sighing and turning to face his hyung Felix broke the silence,”Well…” He turned to point to the stairs. “Shall we?”

“I think we shall indeed.”

~~~~~~~~

Climbing the stairs whilst dragging their bags along with them proved to be a great feat. Once they reached the landing they were both grossly sweaty and red in the face. Taking a small break to catch their breaths before continuing their short journey to Felix’s room they turned to look at each other.

Felix giggled, causing Changbin to raise an eyebrow questioningly. “Is there something on my face?”

“Um...haha. Kind of?”

“What do you mean kind of? There either is or isn't something on my face, love. Pick which one it is.”

“Aww hyungie don’t ruin my fun,” Felix said through a pout. “But if you must know, it’s not what is on your face but rather what was on your face....Your makeup is running, Bin.”

“Ugh, now I’m going to have to fix it before we go back down.”

“You can just wash your face! You know my parents don’t care if you wear makeup or not.”

Nodding his head Changbin bent down to pick up his bags and heaved them over his shoulders.

“Onward we go! To the end of the hall, Pixie. Lead the way.”

Blushing slightly at the nickname Felix followed suit and turned to continue walking to his room with Changbin in tow. 

~~~~~~

By the time that both boys were unpacked and ready to head down there was a knock at the door before it swung open.

Felix’s mom peeked into the room, “You boys ready? Dinner is on the table.”

Before Felix could even open his mouth Changbin answered, “Yes, ma’am. We were just about to head down!”

“Oh perfect! Well I’ll leave you to finish up and I’ll see you downstairs!”

After closing the door lightly behind her the boys waited to hear her start down the stairs before speaking. 

“Hyung?”

“Yes, Lix?”

“Will you hold my hand while I do it? I really want to tell them and I think I should do it today just to get it over with.”

“Of course I will. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Thanks Binnie! You’re really the best.”

Changbin sighed out of his nose while taking in Felix’s appearance. “C’mere.”

Once Felix was close enough Changbin wrapped his arms around him in what he hoped was a comforting hug. Choosing to ignore the sweat making it a stickier hug than normal Changbin began to talk, giving his version of a pep talk.

“You’ll be fine, Lix. Your parents love you, I love you. Okay? You can back out at any moment but if you are set on it I’ll support you no matter what.” He finished his itty bitty speech by brushing the younger’s hair away from his forehead and pressing a kiss to it.

“Mmm. Thank you hyungie. You’re a sweetheart.”

“Anything for you. Anything at all. Let’s go?”

Steeling himself for what was to come Felix nodded and the boys slipped out of the room in comfortable silence. 

~~~~~~

Dinner went by smoothly, everyone was enjoying themselves and the conversation that was to come had slipped Felix’s mind. When dessert came around they were seated around the small dinner table eating slices of birthday cake. (Felix had questioned his mom about the dessert choice with which she responded, “We know you’ll leave before Changbinnie’s birthday so we want to celebrate it earlier with you!”) 

Too busy digging into his slice of red velvety goodness Felix failed to notice all the side glances that his hyung was throwing his way. When his parents excused themselves to go pour more drinks Changbin reached over to squeeze Felix’s hand. Looking up, confused as to why Changbin didn’t just talk to him, he was met with his hyung’s nervous gaze. 

“Hyung? What’s up?”

“If you still want to do it I think maybe now is the time.”

“Time to….?”

“To talk to them, Lix! You said you wanted to do it today and I don’t want to pressure you but they will probably be excusing themselves to go to bed soon.”

“Oh! You’re right. Um...Okay, yeah. I’m not all that nervous I’m just not too sure about how this will all go down.”

“That’s completely fine! If you want I could do it with you? Maybe soften any shock they might feel?”

“Wait? You want to come out to my parents? I thought you were straight?”

“Did you really? No, dear God no! I’m pansexual, Felix!”

“Sorry for assuming hyung...I really didn’t know.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. I probably should have told you earlier.”

“No no! It’s okay! I’m just glad that I know now. And um...I don’t want to force you to come out just so that I feel more comfortable but if you feel that it will help and you truly want to then it would mean a lot to me.”

“Okay, Pixie. You got it.”

With that Felix lifted their intertwined hands to press a gentle kiss to Changbin’s knuckles, “Love you Binnie.”

“Love you too.”

As soon as those words left Changbin’s lips Felix’s parents reappeared in the dining room. Settling down in their chairs across from the boys they seemed to notice a change in the once playful atmosphere to a more serious tone. Picking up on this Felix decided to dive right in.

“Mom, dad. I have something I really have to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter today but I had more fun writing this one! Dialogue is a little weird for me to write so if you have any tips or anything you would like to point out feel free to comment! thank you again for reading<3


	3. Quit Playin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: I've never come out to anyone besides my close friends who were like "cool". So I don't really know how stuff goes down, its different for everybody! But I know I was nervous as hell and rambled a bit.

Settling down with their newly filled cups his parents waited for him to begin talking.

“Go ahead, we’re listening.”

“Um, so..” Unwillingly Felix’s eyes begin to well with tears. “Ha. Wow I have no idea why I’m crying this isn’t how it’s supposed to go.”

Furrowing her brow in confusion, Felix’s mom reaches over attempting to hold her son’s hand and give him comfort. What she doesn’t expect is for Felix to pull away from her, almost as if he was afraid of her. Eyes wide, she sits back in shock sharing concerned looks with her husband. What could be so bad that her own son wouldn’t let her touch him?

What happened next shocked his parents even further. They knew that Changbin and Felix were really big on affection and skinship but they never thought much of it. Not until Changbin leaned over and tipped Felix’s chin up so that they could make eye contact.

In a barely audible whisper Changbin reassured him, “You don’t have to do this, baby. If it’s too much you can back out at any time. It’s up to you okay?”

Felix quickly shook his head and took in a deep shuddering breath.

“I just really want to get this over with but please listen to me,” He made eye contact with his parents, silently pleading with them to take him seriously. 

“Of course, honey. We will always listen to you.”

“You have our word, son.”

“Thank you,” With one last sign Felix began to speak. “So, you guys know how I’ve never had a girlfriend right?”

His parents nodded, “Yes, we ha-”

“Please!” He begged. “Don’t interrupt. I might ask you questions but you can nod or ignore them but I really don’t want to delay this any further.”

Shocked at his outburst his parents had no other option but to nod. 

“So I’ve never had a girlfriend and at first I thought, ya know, ‘I’m a 12 year old boy I think girls have cooties. Girls are gross’. But then I got older and suddenly I was 16 and everyone was getting girlfriends and going on dates and I still didn’t want to do any of that. I reasoned...maybe I just haven’t met the right person yet. Maybe there will be someone at uni that I’ll meet and fall in love with and marry and then we’ll have beautiful children and I’ll make my mom proud. All that classic ‘I’m waiting for the right girl’ kind of stuff. But then I got to uni and I made all these friends and they all had girlfriends and I STILL hadn’t met anyone. So I started giving up hope and everything until one night I went to a party and I realized! Ha! Wow! I can’t make my mom proud! I can’t make beautiful kids with a beautiful woman who I’m in love with because I’m gay! I’m so gay and I like guys and I think guys are great and guys have never had cooties and I’m so so gay! HAHAHA guys! I like boys!” 

By the end of his spiel Felix was practically delirious. His red-rimmed eyes shining with unshed tears, his cheeks were flushed, and his pupils were extremely dilated. In hopes of calming him down, Changbin wrapped an arm around him and rubbed at his back. Felix ignored Changbin in order to keep staring at his parents, hoping to get a reaction out of them. 

“Felix? Honey, would you like some water? You got yourself all worked up and-”

Suddenly unsure of himself Felix interrupted, “Can...can you guys please acknowledge what I just said? I’ve been freaking out about it for months and I can’t sit here without knowing if you want to kick me out or not.”

Felix’s dad was the first to speak up, “We would never kick you out! That’s nonsense! Now, we might be old but that doesn’t mean we have to be bigots. Our son loves who he loves and we should accept him as he is. You will always be our son, whether you like it or not.”

Both parents placed their full attention on their son, waiting to hear if he had anything more to add. They didn’t expect him to start sobbing wildly. They immediately shot out of their chairs and started looking for tissues around the house and grabbing the nearest water bottle in hopes of calming him down. By the time they were seated again they realized they had been too late. Changbin was already wiping Felix’s tears with his sleeves and whispering reassuringly into the crown of his head. 

Slightly confused but believing that they were putting together a puzzle they sat across from the boys.

Nervously, Felix’s mom began, “So, Changbin? Is there anything you would like to share as well?”

“Huh?”

“Well, I don’t want to assume but, it seems like you have something you would like to tell us as well.”

“Oh! Yeah, I’m pansexual.”

“Oh? Not to be rude or anything but um…. What is that?”

“Uh, basically to put it easily. I can like anyone! Gender identity, biological sex, none of that matters to me.”

“Hm, I’ve never heard of it before. So the only thing is you can like anyone regardless of what they identify as?”

“Correct!”

Changbin didn’t seem to notice that he was still wrapped around Felix or that Felix was looking up at him with eyes full of love and admiration.

Felix’s mom hummed. “Hmmmm, so… that means you can like boys?”

“Well, yes? I’ve dated a few boys before.”

At this Felix pulled away to look Changbin in the eyes, “You have?”

In the moment that Changbin hesitated Felix’s dad jumped in, “So is that why you guys came to visit early this year?”

Bewildered, the boys shared a look before furrowing their eyebrows in Felix’s father’s direction.

“Dad, what are you talking about?”

“Well… you two have always been touchy and there isn’t anything wrong with it…”

“...But?”

Felix’s mom chimed in, “I think it just would’ve been nice of you to directly tell us that you were dating! We support you but you didn’t have to hide it from us in the first place!”

Changbin choked on air and Felix turned beet red.

“Mom! What are you talking about?”

“Are we wrong? You have always been close but now it makes sense! You’ve been dating this whole time and were just afraid to tell us!”

Changbin awkwardly chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, “No, Mrs. Lee. We really aren’t dating.”

“Oh, well that’s a shame. You would make such a great couple! You’re so close already!”

“Heh. Mom? I don’t think I’ve ever seen Changbin like that...and I don’t think I ever will. He’s my best friend!”

Ouch...It was the truth, so why did Changbin’s heart squeeze painfully?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone who was waiting for this! Thank you so much for 125 hits! ahhhh  
> This chapter is a pretty good length and I'll probably update later today in order to get this story really moving!


	4. Oh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so aha, looks like I lied about updating. i've been super busy but I should start speeding this story up soon.  
> tw// changbin curses, like once
> 
> oh! i also changed my username just cuz i don't want anyone i know finding this oop

The rest of the night carried on normally for everybody except Changbin. He chuckled awkwardly at the jokes being made and even answered to the questions thrown his way but he couldn’t shake off the feeling of guilt. Felix, his best friend in the whole world, had just come out to his parents and had been accepted so why did he feel so gross? Something was wrong but he had no idea what it was. 

“Well, we’ll head to bed first boys! We’ll see you in the morning!”

“G’night mom and dad!”

“Sweet dreams, Mr. and Mrs. Lee!”

With that, Felix’s parents took their leave and tucked in for the night.

Avoiding Felix’s gaze Changbin posed a question, “So, I’ll take the couch tonight just let me wash up in your bathroom please.”

Confused like never before Felix turned to look at Changbin incredulously.

“Are you being serious?”

“Well of course I am! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Binnie, I didn’t drag you onto a long-ass flight for you to sleep on my couch in this heat! You’re sleeping in my room whether it's on the floor or in my bed.”

“....fine.” This decision didn’t sit well with Changbin, he didn’t feel like being in a room alone with Felix would be the best option.

~~~~~~

When Changbin exited the bathroom he didn’t expect to encounter a sleeping Felix, but he was more than happy to avoid a conversation with the younger boy. Knowing he wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon he used this time to try and pinpoint what exactly was wrong. 

Seconds flew by, minutes dragged on, and Changbin no longer understood the concept of time. How long had it been since he had exited the bathroom to lay in the dark? Pushing any negative thoughts away he reached for his phone. Maybe it wasn’t too late and he could still reach one of his friends back home. 

Wincing at the obnoxious brightness of his screen he automatically lowered it. Clicking through all his social media he came to the realization that it was quite late in Korea too. Sighing disappointed he texted his oldest friend on a whim.

To: Channie-Hyung  
sorry to bother but are you up?  
From: Channie-Hyung  
yeah, what’s up? arent you with lix rn?

To: Channie-Hyung  
yeah that’s kinda the issue. i feel off but like i have no idea what it could be

From: Channie-Hyung  
all day or just suddenly?

To: Channie-Hyung  
nah, just after he came out. im happy for him but something feels wrong

From: Channie-Hyung  
he came out? sick tell him i say congrats. but maybe thats whats off? like what if u see him differently now

To: Channie-Hyung  
i support him with everything i have why would i judge him?

From: Channie-Hyung  
never that.  
but like now u know that u have a chance w him so maybe thats it

To: Channie-Hyung  
literally what are you talking about? like yeah its crossed my mind cuz we known each other for a while so prolly somewhere there but i don’t think thats it man

From: Channie-Hyung  
u good ? you’ve been pinning for a while so like it would make sense that ur feelings were set free when ur chance was confirmed. 

Changbin frowned at that. What did Chan mean by “pinning”? He didn’t have a crush on his best friend! That was like….illegal or something. Right? There was no way he wouldn’t have noticed by now. But...that would explain why he got unease. Especially since Lix brushed off any possibility of them being romantically involved so easily. 

His phone vibrated.

From: Channie-Hyung  
...bin?  
you there? 

To: Channie-Hyung  
yeah. yeah im here  
i think i should go tho. this floor is kinda hard lol

From: Channie-Hyung  
ur on the floor?! i thought u n lix shared a bed 

To: Channie-Hyung  
yeah but i told u i felt wack so i didn’t even wanna be in his room today

From: Channie-Hyung  
oh..you got it bad man  
lix is prolly gonna wake up soon tho u know he can’t sleep w/o cuddles  
good luck with that

As if he could sense he was being talked about, Felix chose that moment to turn around and mumble, “Hyungie?”

To: Channie-Hyung  
ah, shit.  
you basically jinxed it man. He just woke up  
night hyung

Not even bothering to check if his hyung had answered he craned his neck to look up at Felix.

“Yeah?”

“Can you come to bed please? Feels wrong without you here…”

Gosh. He could practically hear the pout Felix was wearing. 

“Sweetheart..” Why did it feel so right to call him that? “You’ve slept alone before.”

Groaning, Felix leaned over the side of his bed to glare at Changbin in the dark. “I miss you hyung! You were off all evening and don’t even think I didn’t notice! I just wanted to be near you and know that I didn’t do anything wrong but fine! Don’t sleep near me, do whatever you want.”

With a huff Felix had already flopped around to face the wall and yanked his pillow over his head. Feeling slightly guilty but also annoyed by the younger’s dramatic antics, Changbin sighed. 

He stood up and cracked his neck (which, owww. Since when were floors this hard?). He walked up to the bed and threw himself down, acting as if being near Felix was the last thing in the world he wanted to do. Seeing the way that Felix’s shoulders drooped he automatically felt ten times worse. Was he really being that obvious all evening? It wasn’t Felix’s fault that his head felt like it was full of static. Maybe he could make it up to him in the easiest way possible: cuddles, praises, and kisses. 

Reaching forward he tugged Felix so that his back met Changbin’s chest. “Lixie? Will you do me a huge favor, baby?”

All he got in return was an annoyed huff (and an enormous eye-roll, but that wasn’t for him to know). 

Sighing, he nuzzled his nose into the nape of the younger’s neck.

“C’mon, sweetheart. Turn around. I didn’t mean to upset you, I’ve just been trying to sort through my thoughts. Promise.”

At this he could feel Felix’s resolve begin to weaken, and eventually, the younger turned around. 

Giving Changbin his best puppy dog eyes he whispered, “Promise?”

“Of course! I wouldn’t ever hurt my baby on purpose now would I?” He commented as he brushed Felix’s bangs away from his face. 

“Hmmm, I guess you do have a point.”

“Well of course I do! I’m telling the truth and nothing but the truth after all.”

With a little giggle, Felix leaned up and planted a quick peck on the older’s lips.

Slightly stunned Changbin inquired,”Well what did I do to earn that, pixie?”

Nuzzling into Changbin’s chest with a happy sigh, Felix responded with, “Nothing much. You’re just the best hyung ever. Love you.”

Feeling Felix’s breathing slow down, Changbin came out of his stupor and responded with, “Love you too…”

Sigh. Looked like any possibility of sleep just flew out the window for one Seo Changbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again! thank you for reading it means a whole lot to me.


	5. Huh....

While the rest of their stay went by smoothly, Changbin couldn’t help but feel that two weeks was no longer 14 days. There was no way that time could drag on so long but only seconds would pass. 

Now, don’t get him wrong! Australia was great, the beaches were pretty, Felix was happy, and Mr. and Mrs. Lee were the sweetest...but Changbin felt trapped the whole time. At first he thought he was just confused, I mean, c’mon! Bang Chan was talking about being in love with his best friend and suddenly Felix was extra cuddly so of course he would think it to be true.

What he did not expect though, was for the feelings to continue to grow painfully within his heart. Hearing Felix’s laugh brought him the same sense of happiness as always but now his heart gave a pitiful thump right after. He loved Felix with his whole heart but now he was aware of the fact that it wasn’t as platonic as he thought it was. 

Eventually, it was time for them to leave and Changbin couldn’t be more impatient during the taxi ride to the airport. He couldn’t wait to get home and cry to his roommate about how suffocating it was to be in the same room as Felix, to be holding him...but not feeling complete as he did it. 

Staring out of the window could only do so much for him because apparently, Felix didn’t like the silence all too much (which! Changbin should have known but he was too caught up wallowing in self-pity to realize he was neglecting his best friend).

“Hyung?”

“Hm?”

“You’re being real quiet...did you get enough rest?”

“Ah, you know what? I don’t think I did,” It physically pained Changbin to lie to Felix but he couldn’t exactly do anything about it. 

“Oh.. Well, maybe you can get some sleep on the plane? I’ll even give you my blanket if you’d like!”

Smiling gently, Changbin ruffled Felix’s hair, “That’s very sweet of you, Lixie. I’ll do my best to recharge before we land.”

Giggling, Felix nodded and proceeded to lay his head on his hyung’s shoulder. “Sounds like a plan!”

~~~~~~

Boarding went smoothly and they were on their plane before they knew it. Changbin called the window seat in hopes of it giving him a chance to ignore Felix. He knew it was wrong and that Felix would pick up on it eventually but he just couldn’t sort out his thoughts, there was no way he was going to bother Felix with this either.

The whole flight passed by in the blink of an eye. Huh. Maybe Changbin did fall asleep after all. 

“Um, hyung? Can you hand me my bag? It’s right above your head.”

“Yeah sure let me unbuckle first.”

After waiting at the luggage belt for what felt like a million years there was a distant shout of “Changbin hyung!”

At this both boys turned around to see an overexcited Jisung practically tackle Changbin to the ground. He was giggling madly and grinning like a madman, so glad to have his favorite hyung back in the country. Both boys were completely immersed in their little reunion that they nearly forgot about Felix. 

Felix loved Jisung, he truly did...he just didn’t understand why the boy was always so clingy with Changbin. Trying to hide his sour expression from the loud pair he turned just in time to snatch their last piece of luggage off the belt. When he turned back around to face them he was quite surprised to see Jisung cupping Changbin’s face. 

He had seen them hang out together for many years but never get this close. Was Jisung trying to make a move on his hyung? With Felix right here? 

Plastering a fake smile on his face, Felix cleared his throat. “Jisung, where’s my hug?”

Considerably less excited than he was a few minutes ago Jisung pulled Felix into a hug. “Lixieeeee! Oh my gosh I missed you so so so much!”

Chuckling awkwardly Felix patted his back. “Missed you too, ‘Sung. How about we head back now, huh?”

“Oh! Right oh my gosh you guys must be tired. Seungmin is waiting in the car!”

Seungmin? Interesting. Last time they were here the two boys weren’t all that close but now Jisung was blushing at the thought of the boy. Hmmm. 

Felix was shaken from his thoughts when Changbin grabbed one of his bags. 

“Ready to go, Felix?”

“Yeah, let’s head out.” Felix couldn’t deny the fact that his heart dropped a little at the lack of a nickname.

~~~~~

The ride to their dorms went surprisingly fast. There wasn’t much traffic and the ongoing conversation in the car helped them forget about any time constraints. 

Once they arrived at the dorms they boys had to separate. Felix couldn’t help but feel a little off when he realized that Jisung and Changbin would be heading to their dorms together… It was probably because he had Changbin to himself for a few weeks now. He just had to get used to sharing his best friend again, right?

Giving Seungmin a smile he picked up his bags and turned to wave at Changbin when he noticed that he was already immersed in conversation with Jisung, too preoccupied to say bye to his best friend apparently. Sighing lightly Felix turned and began walking with Seungmin whilst making small talk. 

Upon reaching his floor Felix let his shoulders droop. He was finally back where he belonged so why wasn’t he as happy as he should be? He was quickly pulled from his thoughts as someone tapped his shoulder. 

“Hey, Felix! I see you’re back from Australia! Would you like some help unpacking?”

“Oh, hi! That’s so sweet of you, I would love that!”

“Here let me get your bag for you.”

“Ah, you're too kind!”

“I just don’t want to see you struggling when I know I can help.”

“Well in that case, thank you Eric.”

Felix could feel himself turning red but he tried to will it away. Eric was just being helpful, it didn’t mean anything...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhh! sorry if this chapter is a little over the place i tried my best
> 
> alsoooo Eric has finally arrived~
> 
> ps: is it better if i dedicate each chapter to one of their perspectives? or is it better if i switch it like i did here? i think i prefer switching them when appropriate but pls let me know if u have any preferences!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh~  
> 20 kudos and 300+ hits???? that's a whole lot of people. thank uuu

Felix honestly thought that Eric would just help him carry his bags up to his room. He didn’t really expect Eric to walk in right after him as if nothing was happening...yet here they were one whole hour later. 

They had just finished unpacking the last of Felix’s bags when hunger hit. Eric was laying horizontally on Felix’s bed while watching him rummage through his mostly empty pantry.

“Why don’t we just go out to eat? I’ll pay, I know your flight must have drained you.”

“Sounds good! But you don’t have to pay.”

“I insist! I’ve been meaning to get to know you better anyway, maybe this will finally be my chance.” Eric ended his sentence with a quick wink in Felix’s direction.

“O-oh… well in that case, I guess you can pay. Just this once though!” Felix couldn’t help the blush that was slowly spreading on his freckled face. First Eric winks! Then Felix stutters! He can just tell that this lunch is going to go great…

~~~~

Upon arriving at their destination Felix quickly realized that this wasn’t like all the other places around it. Their campus was surrounded by small bars and bustling fast food places so it came to no surprise that Felix never really notices the tiny cafe sitting in the middle of it all. 

Eric rubbed at his nape and turned to face Felix, “I hope this is okay...They serve breakfast all day and I thought you might enjoy the atmosphere.”

“This is great Eric! It looks so cute”

This quickly placed a smile back on Eric’s face, “Really? Let’s head in then!”

The first thing that Felix registered was the smell of sweets. It wasn’t an overwhelming smell of sticky sugar but rather the smell of strawberries and cream. The next thing was the display case of all its pastries, oh, so many pastries and desserts…

“ERIC!!”

Jumping out of his small trance Felix turned to Eric who merely rolled his eyes at the over excited barista. 

“That’s Kevin. I completely forgot that he was working today…”

“Oh you know him! Let’s go say ‘hi’ then.”

“You sure? I don’t want my friend to interrupt.”

“Of course I’m sure! Maybe the three of us can be friends by the end of today!” Felix was truly hopeful. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his friends or wanted to be popular, he just really liked making new friends and making people laugh. 

Eric’s face fell for a millisecond, “But I thought this was a da-”

“Eric, just because you ignore me doesn’t mean I can’t yell at you from over here!”

Eric couldn’t contain his sigh anymore, “Nevermind. Let’s go say hi to Kevin and order.”

Without waiting for confirmation he turned and walked to the counter where Kevin was looking at him suspiciously. 

“Dude, since when are you friends with Lee Felix?”

At the mention of his name Felix cocked his head, “Do I know you?”

Kevin imitated a dramatic gasp and immediately placed his hand on his chest. “Dude. I was literally in half your classes last semester!”

“Oh I’m so sorry!”

The barista shrugged off the comment, “Nah, don’t worry about it. I sat behind you anyway.” and turned back to Eric. “So...what made you decide to visit me today?”

Eric rolled his eyes, “I literally forgot you had a shift today. I just thought Felix would like the food and the atmosphere.”

Kevin’s eyebrows shot upwards and he turned to look at Felix...then he turned back to Eric and winked. “In that case, what can I get for you today?”

~~~~~

“You weren’t lying when you said I would like it here,” Felix was practically squealing with joy. 

Not only was the food yummy, but he never noticed how the cafe was set up specifically for photoshoots in certain areas. Eric could only smile while Felix posed multiple times in front of all the different backdrops. 

“I’m glad you actually like it. I wasn’t sure if you would actually like spending so much time with me…” Wow. Could Eric not be insecure for one second? Here he was, on a date with the cutest boy he’s ever seen and he’s second guessing himself.

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re so sweet!” Eric preened at the compliment. “I can just tell we're going to be best friends!” Aaaand there went his hope. 

Trying to mask his disappointment he pointed out another pretty backdrop that Felix immediately rushed to. 

“My mom is going to love these pictures!”

“I’m sure she is! You look very handsome in all of them.”

Felix blushed slightly at the sudden praise and mumbled a quick ‘thank you’.

Neither one of them was aware of the messages that had arrived on Felix’s cell phone….

 **Changbinnie:**  
Hey, Lix! I figured you haven’t eaten yet so I wondered if you wanted to join me for some take out ^^

_30 minutes later_

**Changbinnie:**  
I ordered your favorite! Omw to your dorm <3

_20 minutes later_

**Changbinnie:**  
Ah… I guess you’re not here. I’ll see you tomorrow then. Let me know when you get back safe!

_30 minutes later_

**Changbinnie:**  
...pixie? I hope you have a goodnight. 

Why wasn’t Felix answering his messages?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back. school was super stressful and i'm scared for those protesting nearby. '
> 
> slight cliffhanger so i'll try my best to update again tomorrow <3


	7. Chapter 7

While Changbin had spent a greater part of his evening worrying about Felix, the boy in question was having the time of his life. Eric had taken him to a small park he hadn’t noticed before and they spent quite some time there. The second the playground cleared out they took to the swings to better get to know each other. Felix was elated! He was having so much fun that he had forgotten his previous inner turmoil regarding Changbin and Jisung.

Unfortunately...all good things must come to an end. The sun had set and they needed to head back before the breeze turned frigid. Once they started to head back Felix decided to thank Eric for the wonderful day.

“Eric, I know we don’t know each other much right now but I really want to say thank you. I had so much fun today and…”Felix blushed lightly, “I definitely wouldn’t mind hanging out more in the future. 

A large smile spread across Eric’s face, “Of course! It was my pleasure, Lix!”

Felix froze up slightly at the nickname, so used to hearing it from a different pair of lips. Eric picked up on his sign of discomfort and automatically felt bad. 

“Is...Is it okay if I call you that?”

Embarrassed by his overreaction Felix nodded quickly, “Yeah! Sorry I think I’m just a little tired.”

“Aw, sorry if today took a toll on you. I probably should’ve just let you rest after you arrived.”

“No, no! It’s okay! I had a lot of fun and you helped me get my mind off of some things.”

“Well then I’m glad that we both got something out of this.”

At this point, they had already arrived at their dorm building.

“What did you get out of this?”

“I got to spend my day with a pretty boy.”

Blushing like crazy Felix turned and almost walked straight into the building’s door. 

“Haha, oops! Forgot this was closed. Oh wow! Look at the time we should head up.”

Eric couldn’t help but feel a little guilty about how Felix was acting but he knew it was because he was flustered. Boy...did he like seeing the small boy blush. Shaking himself out of his thoughts Eric followed the boy through the doors and up the stairs. 

Upon reaching their floor both boys slowed their walks considerably. It seemed that neither one of them wanted this day to end. While Felix fiddled with his fingers, Eric was trying to think of what would be more appropriate to part with, a hug? A fist bump? What if he just waved goodbye? 

Surprising himself, Eric mustered up the courage to lightly wrap his around Felix’s waist. He automatically regretted this decision when he felt the other boy tense up under his touch...but then, Felix started to relax under his hold and eventually began to lean into Eric’s side. 

“Felix...I just-”

“Pixie?”

Startled at the use of his favorite nickname Felix turned to locate the source of his name.

Changbin. Changbin was standing in front of Felix’s room door, holding the younger’s favorite takeout bag in his hands.

“Binnie? What are you doing here?”

“I think the better question is: why weren’t you here?”

“Oh! Hyung this is Eric,” He pointed to the taller boy. “He took me out to eat!”

Eric opened his mouth to speak again before Changbin cut him off. 

“Yeah...I can see that. I was worried, thought you were jetlagged or maybe even sick.”

“I’m fine Binnie! Thank you for worrying though I appreciate it.”

By this point Felix was starting to feel uncomfortable. Why was his hyung looking at him like that? And why did he feel guilty that his hyung seemed to be looking for him? Felix failed to notice the way that Changbin’s eyes had zeroed in on Eric’s arm around his waist, or the way that Felix made no move to step out of the taller’s hold. 

“Hey, Felix?”

“Um, yeah?”

“Thanks for answering your messages. I’m glad you’re okay.”

Rather than feeling reassured these words left Felix feeling cold and empty. He stood there and watched as his hyung hung the bag of food from his door handle. He stood there at a loss for words as his favorite boy pushed past him without saying another word. As soon as the top of Bin’s head disappeared from view Felix began to panic.

What did he do wrong? Did his hyung not like Eric? Was he mad? Why couldn’t he just check his phone? Was he ever going to be forgiven? Oh God...would his hyung hate him? 

Watching the smaller tear up sent Eric into panic. He quickly dropped his arm and attempted to get Felix to look up at him. 

“Hey, hey. Don’t cry yeah? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Felix sniffled and turned his eyes upwards, “But why is he mad at me if I didn’t do anything wrong?”

“He said he thought you were sick, yeah?” Felix nodded. “He was probably upset that he was freaking out and you were fine. You didn’t do anything wrong. Okay?”

“Okay...Are you sure though? I think I should go after him. I don’t-”

“Woah, hey! No. If he’s upset you should let him cool down and then talk to him. He might say some hurtful things if he’s not in the right mindset.”

“But he’s Binnie. He wouldn’t hurt me like that.”

“He’s not too happy right now Lix…”

“Oh, right. Do you think I should just text him tomorrow then?”

“Yeah! Send him a text or talk to him in person tomorrow but let him have the rest of today to cool off.”

“I can do that! Thank you Eric. So much. I know you don’t have to do this but it means a lot to me.”

“No problem, Lix. I’m here for you. You can come to me for anything. I- I don’t want to keep you up too late so I’ll just head back.”

Moving in to hug Felix, Eric was shocked when he felt a soft pair of lips pressing against his cheek. Then came a small whisper of, “Thank you.”

There Eric stood. Alone in the hallway, feeling elated and his mind running a million miles an hour. 

~~~~

Little did the boys know that while they were saying their sweet goodbyes Changbin was practically sprinting to Jisung’s dorm. Pounding on the door till he was let in. The second he was allowed in he broke down in the younger’s arms. 

“Sungie...Sungie I think I fucked up.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no way do i have 600+ hits???? thats insane <333 thank you so much to anyone who read this and big hugs to everyone who still is!
> 
> I just finished summer school and now I have more time to myself so yayyy! i'm glad to be back n thank u for reading this piece i hope you enjoy it!

Jisung was extremely confused to say the least. Two of his closest friends had returned from a vacation together...so why was one of them currently sulking on his bed? Shouldn’t he be at home resting? 

“Dude...are you finally going to tell me what’s wrong?”

At this Changbin just heaved a huge sigh and flopped backwards onto the younger’s mattress.

“I think I messed up.”

“I know you’ve been telling me that for the past hour and a half. You never told me what you did though.”

“I think Felix ditched me,” the older sighed.

Moving to sit next to Changbin, Jisung couldn’t help but furrow his eyebrows. “Isn’t he in his dorm sleeping?”

“Hah,” Changbin scoffed. “That’s what I thought. I was texting him because I thought he was tired and I could bring him some food to cheer him up but he never answered...so of course I thought he was asleep and I went to his dorm.”

“...and he wasn’t there?”

“And he wasn’t there, yeah… He came in with some rando and it made me so mad. I don’t have the right to be mad. He can hang out with whoever he wants but I’m still upset.”

Upon hearing this Jisung couldn’t help but feel a little bad for his hyung. “Why do you think he ditched you?”

“He never answered or read any of my messages and he looked pretty cozy with the new guy so...I don’t know. I just assumed that he would rather hang out with a pretty boy so he chose to ignore me…”

“Bin!” Jisung gasped, “Don’t you dare say that. You’ve been friends since forever! No way would Felix abandon you like that. Maybe his friend took him out before you messaged him?”

“Yeah...that’s true.” At this point Changbin had given up. Felix hadn’t reached out and he wasn’t feeling any better. “Sungie can I stay with you for tonight?”

“Of course! I could never say no to you, you know that. Let me just get you an extra set of Pjs I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you so much. I mean it Ji, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Changbin’s gaze was so open and vulnerable, it made Jisung slightly uncomfortable. Rather than questioning the older he simply blushed and headed to his drawers. Felix and Changbin would figure it out. They always did. 

~~~~~~~

12:30 AM  
 **Pixie <3**  
Binnie? Are you up?

~~~~~~~

Felix had a plan. He needed to make it up to Changbin and he felt bad about the food the elder bought. Therefore, he did the only reasonable thing in his book: bought him his usual coffee order. He didn’t mind waiting thirty minutes to receive the order and he definitely didn’t mind the walk to the other’s dorm. 

What he did mind was coming to knock on an unoccupied dorm’s door. 

Where was Changbin? If he had left why wasn’t he home?

Oh! Changbin had an early class this morning, perhaps Felix could find him on campus and surprise him even further!

~~~~~~~

“Hm...Binnie. We should wake up.”

Jisung and Changin were currently cuddled up in the former’s bed. They weren’t opposed to sleeping in the same bed when it offered them both a sense of comfort...too much comfort perhaps. 

“I’m gonna skip my first class...I just want to stay here for a little while longer. I’m scared what will happen if I see Felix today.”

Jisung turned in the older’s arms to face him, “But just your first class okay? I don’t want either of us to get in trouble.”

“Hmm, we won't. Just set another alarm and we can go back to sleep for a little while.”

7:30 AM  
 _1 Unread message!_  
 **Pixie <3**  
Binnie? Are you up?

~~~~~~~

Felix had looked everywhere for Changbin but he just couldn’t find the older man. Was he hiding from Felix? Oh no, what if he was truly mad and actually hated Felix? Was Eric wrong? Should Felix have texted sooner? 

Seeing how Changbin wasn’t even in his classroom Felix gave up. He had no reason to be on campus either way, he only had afternoon classes. Taking the now cold coffee and soggy muffin he took the long way back to his dorm. 

~~~~~~~ 

Meanwhile, the two boys were starting to wake up in the dorms. They groggily made their way into new sets of clothes and began to head out. On the way to campus they decided to make a quick stop at the coffee shop and have breakfast before their classes started. 

Upon ordering and receiving their respective drinks and sweets they headed towards campus where they took a seat underneath a tree. They were still rather sleepy and chose a tree that was a little out of the way of the main path and the horde of students. 

“Sung, you have to try this! I think they changed the recipe cuz it's so good this time.”

“Bin, you say that all the time.”

“No, I’m being serious! I think there’s more cinnamon or something.” 

Jisung sighed from his place leaning against the older’s side. “Binnie just finish your breakfast.”

Changbin could feel the young boy’s exasperation and decided to do as he said. The faster he ate the more he could cuddle Jisung before class started. 

They finished up their food and they leaned back to lay on the grass. Jisung had his head resting on Changbin’s forearm and he was looking through the leaves of the tree towards the sky. Just as Jisung had turned to face the older, a voice interrupted what he was going to say.

“Binnie?”

Oh gosh. There was Changbin’s biggest fear at the moment: Felix himself. 

“Hey, Felix. What’s up?”

Felix tried not to overreact at the use of his name rather than a nickname. Instead, he tried to focus on the fact that Changbin ignored his text and wasn’t at home because he chose to hang out with Jisung. Out of all people it had to be Jisung. 

He scoffed, “Thanks for answering your messages Changbin. Maybe I’m not the one who should be feeling bad.”

With this he shoved the cold and forgotten sweets into Changbin’s chest. And immediately turned away mumbling a sarcastic “have a nice day” under his breath.

The two boys underneath the tree were extremely confused. Why was Felix so mad? There had to be more to it than a missed message. Turning to look at each other they decided to let it slide. Changbin could talk to Felix when their classes were over and everything would be cleared up. 

While they were on their way to class, Felix was fuming on his way to the dorm. Why was it so hard to make things right? They never fought and when they did they fixed it on the spot. Why was Jisung involved now? 

All his questions went unanswered and he continued to stomp his way to the dorms. He flung the door open as soon as he reached it and immediately slammed into someone. 

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry, are you okay? Do you need ice? I can-”

“Felix! Relax, I’m fine.”

Hearing his name he turned his face upwards only to be met with Eric. 

“Hi, Eric! I’m still sorry about running into you, I’m just a little upset.”

Eric donned a mischievous look in his eyes. “If it’s really bothering you...there's a way you can make it up to me.”

Felix was over the moon at this suggestion, “Yes, of course! What can I do?”

“Well...you could go out with me.” Eric finished off his proposition with a wink that sent Felix into a blushing, sputtering frenzy. 

Attempting to regain his composure, Felix replied, “I guess it's only fair to make it up right?” While sending Eric a blinding smile. 

Soon enough the two were walking down the street holding hands and blushing madly, attempting to get ahold of themselves and properly enjoy their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 i should be updating more regularly now :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back!! i hope this 1k chapter makes up for my absence :D
> 
> I deleted the previous note that I wrote so I'll be writing the summary here:   
> ~I'm super busy finishing high school and apply for college so its hard to find time to write but i'll do my best  
> ~I'll update once or twice a month even if the chapters are short. I don't want to leave you guys hanging and I already have the story outline so I just need to write it out!

Changbin is kind of an idiot, and he accepts that title wholeheartedly. After all, only an idiot would have no clue as to why his best friend is mad at him. He probably could have answered his phone but really? Do a few missed messages warrant for two weeks of radio silence? 

However, Changbin wasn’t aware of the fact that Felix had completely forgotten about their little fight. The younger was far too interested in his new boyfriend to really pay attention to some slight beef with his best friend. 

This is why Changbin nearly broke his neck on campus, doing a double take to stare at Felix and Eric across the hall. Oh wait, scratch that. They were no longer across the hall but standing right in front of him! How exciting!

Completely oblivious to the fact that his best friend was still butthurt, Felix threw his arms around the other and quickly began to speak, “Oh my gosh! Binnie, I have not seen you in forever! Why are you ignoring me? I’ve had no one but Eric to keep me entertained!”

“Hey! I’m not that bad,” Eric interrupted. 

“...What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’, Binnie? Is something wrong?”

Changbin quickly shook his head, “No no! I’m just.... Why are you talking to me? Aren’t you mad at me?”

The younger tilted his head, “Mad at you for what?”

“For being a jealous prick, duh.”

“I think this is my cue to leave,” Eric nodded at Changbin and gave Felix a quick peck on the forehead before leaving. “I’ll see you later, baby.”

Felix grinned up at his boyfriend before turning to his friend. “So, why should I be mad at you?”

Flapping his arms around in dismissal, Bin continues questioning Felix. “SH! Nevermind, why did he kiss you? And ‘baby’? I thought only I called you names like that! Did you replace me as your best friend? I mean I know we argued but-”

He was cut off by a giggle. “Literally what are you talking about?”

“Well. Didn’t you just meet this Eric dude?”

Felix hummed, “Now that you put it like that...kind of? I mean he’s my boyfriend so obviously I trust him but it's very new to the both of us!”

“Boy...friend? As in a friend who is a boy.”

“Boyfriend as in a boy I kiss and have feelings for. Hyung, are you okay?”

No, he was anything but okay. He was fine a few seconds ago so why did he suddenly feel nauseous? And wow, it was getting kinda stuffy in this hallway. Was it always this crowded?

“Binnie..?”

Oh, right. Felix. 

“Hm, yeah I’m fine! I just…” Gosh he couldn’t even put a name on what he was feeling. “Just really happy for you!” Not really. He didn’t know how to feel about the news, but what else was he supposed to say when Felix was smiling up at him like that? 

“Awww! Thank you so much, hyungie! It means a lot to me it really does!”

Felix leaned in to hug his friend, completely oblivious to the fact that he was suffocating in the hallway. Out of habit Changbin turned and pecked Felix on the nose whilst cupping his face. 

What he wasn’t used to however, was having Felix jerk away from him and wipe his face after a kiss. Was he really that revolting? 

Confused, Changbin questioned, “What’s wrong, Fefe?”

Felix wrinkled his nose and answered promptly, “You can’t just keep kissing me Changbin! I have a boyfriend to kiss me now. Eric won’t like it too much if I keep getting kissed by you.”

Right. The boyfriend. Changbin was no longer just feeling stuffy, he felt like he was going to melt on the spot. He couldn’t tell if he was just sweaty or if his face was about to explode with embarrassment but he couldn’t take much more of it. 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay! Right! Felix has a boyfriend. No kissing! Haha...I just. Gotta remind myself a few times I guess.” Smooth, Changbin. Real smooth. “Anyway! I have to uh, have to go!”

So maybe Felix didn’t know exactly what was going on with Changbin but he definitely knew something was wrong. 

“Alright, Binnie. If you say so! I’ll see you around?”

“Of course! Mhm! Definitely.” Oh my gosh, someone get Changbin out of there. Oh wait. He already said he had to go. He can just leave.

After that very sloppy train of thought registered with Changbin he turned around and practically sprinted away from Felix. 

Felix couldn’t help but stare at his friend’s receding back. Why was he acting so weird? Maybe he really did think Felix was mad at him! That would make sense! Then he was just super shocked to see Felix in person. Ugh, Felix was so smart for figuring it out. 

Changbin just needed to get used to seeing Felix again and it would all make sense. 

~~~~~

“Jisung, it doesn’t make any sense!” 

Jisung rolled his eyes. “It makes perfect sense you just don’t want to accept it.”

Changbin had been ranting to him nonstop since he had seen the younger one on his way to his dorm. Felix this, Eric that, blah blah blah I’m jealous. 

“Bin it really isn’t that hard to understand. Felix is cute, Eric is cute. They have working eyes, of course they're going to be attracted to one another!”

All that he received in response was a long heavy sigh from the floor by his bed. 

“I can’t help you if you don’t say anything.” Was Changbin really the eldest in this friendship?

“I just don’t understand why it had to be Eric.” The pout could practically be heard in every word. “Jisungie, do you think Eric is prettier than me? Is that why Felix was so quick to give me up?”

He was met with a pillow to the head. “Never say that again. Felix didn’t give you up, he simply got distracted by a shiny new toy.”

“Pfft.” Changbin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, a shiny new toy that he kisses and hugs and goes on dates with and they probably also -”

“Shut upppppp. Bin. I really just think that Felix is projecting his feelings for someone else onto Eric. He just met the guy, stop acting like they're getting married.”

Silence. 

“But what if they do get married?”

It was a miracle that Jisung’s head hadn’t exploded already. Wait… 

“Well in that case, we can just get married to each other to prove a point.” 

“Jisung?”

“Yeah?”

“Never say that again.”

The room was ultimately full of laughter. This was all Jisung wanted really. He knew he probably wouldn’t be able to help his friend out but making him laugh and feel better was a success to him. Maybe one day both Felix and Changbin would open their eyes. Then they could marry each other and Jisung wouldn't have to see Changbin at the altar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! please let me know what you think or if there is anything i can do better <3


End file.
